


День, когда он не пришел

by Shayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку, в отличие от Стайлза, не нужны отношения, поэтому он использует его, как мальчика по вызову. Стайлз никогда не опаздывает, он всегда приходит заранее или вовремя, но однажды он просто не появляется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День, когда он не пришел

Дереку плевать. Ему не нужны отношения, как таковые. Ему не нужны эти сопливые сообщения, сердечки в глазах, перестук сердца, окситоцин в крови. Ему не нужны дурацкие обнимашки, нежности и прочие поцелуи. Он не испытывает потребности подержаться за руки, посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм вместе, печь печеньки или наряжать вместе елку на Рождество. Дереку не нужно все это. Ну а просто секс, без обязательств – почему бы и нет. Кто станет от этого отказываться?

 _Сегодня в семь,_ \- набирает он сообщение и отправляет. Дерек даже не смотрит, пришел ли ответ, потому что знает – Стайлз будет в семь. И неважно, какие у него дела, он все равно придет. Притащит с собой смазку, которая будет пахнуть искусственной клубникой, ведь знает, что Дерек не станет с ним нежничать или осторожничать: выдерет так, почти на сухую, пару раз плюнув, может, на руку и проведя ею по члену. Стайлз всегда сам ее наносит, сам растягивает себя, чтобы было легче. Дерек и не обещал, что будет заботиться, и Стайлза это устраивало. Он приходил и подставлялся: просто снимал штаны и ложился кверху задницей. А Дерек его даже не целовал никогда, лишь пользовал, как шлюху. Порой даже не заботился о том, кончил ли Стайлз или нет. В конце концов, тот сам на это согласился.

Но Стайлзу нравилось это. Не нравилось бы – не приходил. Не нравилось бы – не скулил бы под ним и не вертел задницей, не сминал бы в руках простыни, прогибаясь в спине, не запрокидывал бы голову, когда кончал. Дерека это устраивало, когда не бесило, когда его не раздражала эта вертлявость, и он не выдерживал: бесцеремонно опускал руку между лопаток и вдавливал в матрас. Стайлз в это время выглядел даже забавно, ведь походил на пришпиленную иголкой бабочку, которая бьется в предсмертной агонии, только Стайлз так бился в оргазме.

Отношения? Зачем им отношения? Им и так было хорошо: большую часть времени ходили, будто друг друга не знают, иногда вытаскивали свои задницы из какой-нибудь передряги и периодически трахались. Это было идеально. И никаких мороженных, походов кино и неловких свиданий. Может, Стайлзу их и хотелось, но Дереку было плевать. Когда Стайлз пришел к нему, весь такой дерганый, бледный, пахнущий алкоголем (которого он хлебнул «для храбрости»), и предложил встречаться, Дерек ответил тогда, что Стайлз может идти со своими отношениями подальше, а если приспичило потрахаться, то пусть раздевается. Что Стайлз и сделал, к удивлению Дерека – он-то думал, что пацан сбежит, но, видно, сильно приперло. С тех пор Стайлз приходил по первому зову, ни на что не жаловался и уходил, как только они заканчивали. Для Дерека – идеально.

Но потом что-то идет не так. Стайлз не опаздывает, он всегда приходит заранее или вовремя, но сегодня его нет. Хотя, нынешняя задержка Дерека не волнует. Он только хмыкает, даже не ощущая разочарования, и опускается в подвал, где есть тренажеры – Стайлз сам виноват, что опоздал. Он упустил свой шанс, поезд ушел.

Стайлз в тот вечер так и не появляется.

***

Дерек начинает чувствовать раздражение на исходе третьего дня. И вовсе не потому, что все это время не видит Стайлза, не потому, что тот не дает о себе знать никоим образом – в конце концов, какое Дереку до него дело? Пришел-ушел, в этом смысл секса без обязательств. Раздражение приходит по другой причине: потому что он _видит_ Стайлза.

Они встречаются в магазине, в который зашел Дерек, чтобы купить две замороженные пиццы и пакет молока. А Стайлз с тележкой, она вся загружена овощами, фруктами, хлопьями, злаками и другой полезной едой. Сам Стайлз стоит у холодильника с молочными продуктами, его голова чуть наклонена, к уху приложен телефон, а большой рот улыбается. Стайлз так занят разговором, что для него не существует ничего. Дерека он не замечает так же. Зато Дерек неожиданно для себя смотрит на оголенную белую шею, на знакомый узор родинок, его ноздри трепещут от запаха Стайлза, а взгляд не отпускает улыбающийся рот.

Голос у Стайлза тоже другой. Он походит на урчание, и смех тихий такой, какой бывает только у влюбленных. Подобная ассоциация не нравится Дереку, поэтому он сжимает челюсти и идет за своим молоком мимо Стайлза.

\- Привет, Дерек, - говорит тот, все же его заметив. Он машет ему рукой, дожидается от Дерека ответного кивка, и снова возвращается к разговору. – Так на чем я остановился?..

Дерек стискивает челюсти. Он ощущает раздражение.

***

Дерек не думает о Стайлзе. Если он и раньше о нем не думал, то отчего должен начать сейчас? Просто обстоятельства так складываются, что он слышит о нем, почти от каждого, с кем вынужден поддерживать отношения. И эти напоминания раздражают тоже, потому что, оказывается, Стайлз врос в его стаю так же крепко, будто был ее членом.

\- Мы со Стайлзом собирается устроить марафон «Звездных войн», - сообщает Айзек. Дерек пожимает плечами – ему-то что. Но Айзек отчего-то считает, что должен делиться значимыми для него новостями со своим Альфой. То, что для Дерека эти новости не имеют никакой ценности – дело десятое.

\- Я тут разговаривал с нашим милым Стайлзом, он так любезно поделился с нами бестиарием Арджентов… - рассказывает Питер. Его речь плавная, он немного растягивает гласные, будто аристократ, а сам он выжидательно смотрит на Дерека, будто тот от одного только упоминания Стайлза должен потерять контроль и взвыть. Но Дерек в ответ только кивает к величайшему разочарованию Питера.

\- Или у Стилински в жизни произошло что-то прекрасное или он сидит на какой-то дряни. Мне пофиг, хоть не бегает по полю так, будто у него болит задница, - говорит Джексон. А Дереку остается только гадать, зачем ему сообщают эту информацию. Поэтому Дерек только ограничивается простым «хорошо» и скрывается в глубине дома.

Слишком много Стайлза, которому вполне неплохо живется и без Дерека. Это немного задевает – стоит признаться.

***

В субботу (уже тринадцать дней с тех пор, как Стайлз не пришел – нет, Дерек не считает) Айзек просит Дерека подбросить его к дому Стилински. Объясняет он все тем же марафоном «Звездных войн», и Дерек не видит причин отказывать. Тем более, ему самому нужно в город, а на Стайлза ему плевать. Да и заходить он в дом не собирается совсем.

Когда они подъезжают к дому, Стайлз на улице. У него в руках мелко тарахтящая газонокосилка, а сам он без рубашки подстригает газон. Тело у Стайлза худое, мышцы едва сформированы, плечи узкие, живот впалый, ребра торчат, кожа бледная, родинки-родинки-родинки. И пахнет он свежескошенной травой и мальчишеским потом.

Дерек даже не выходит из машины, просто скалится, как он обычно это делает. Стайлз хватает футболку со ступенек, небрежно вытирает ею лицо, и подходит к машине.

\- Привет, Дерек, как поживаешь? – спрашивает он весело, как будто они просто знакомые, как будто ничего между ними не было, как будто и не он кричал под ним, кончая. Дерека это злит, его глаза вспыхивают красным, но из-за очков не видно. Айзек реагирует, с опаской оглядывается на своего Альфу, но Стайлз берет его за руку и утаскивает за собой в дом, позабыв о существовании Дерека.

Дерек срывается с места, оставив после себя дымящийся след.

***

Эрика просит маффинов. Обычно Дерек не занимается подобными глупостями, потому что он – Альфа, а не мальчик на побегушках, но маффины продаются в кафе неподалеку от мастерской, куда едет Дерек, чтобы поменять масло своей Камаро, и пока его машина в руках механиков, у него есть несколько свободных минут.

В кафе с маффинами яркая вывеска и большое окно. И за его стеклом Дерек неожиданно обнаруживает Стайлза, который со счастливым видом поедает мороженое. Судя по тому, что масса, которую он подносит ко рту темная – ест он шоколадное, хотя Дерек никак не может понять, почему отмечает это. Стайлз улыбается так, будто находится на небесах, облизывает ложку - на взгляд Дерека, это выглядит даже неприлично, и, конечно, болтает. Стайлз болтает всегда, замолкает он только, если ладонью заткнуть ему рот, но все равно умудряется мычать. Дерек стискивает челюсти, потому что его прошивает воспоминанием, как задушено стонал Стайлз, когда Дерек затыкал ему рот, как прогибался под ним и как дрожал каждый раз, когда Дерек попадал по простате. Дерек усилием воли возвращает себя к реальности. Он без интереса смотрит на собеседника Стайлза. Напротив него сидит девушка. Она ни красивая, ни уродливая, она никакая: невыразительная, совершенно обычная, про таких говорят «серая мышка». Но она смотрит на Стайлза с обожанием, ловит каждое его слово, а Стайлз что-то увлеченно рассказывает, взмахивает рукой, а потом накрывает ее руку своей ладонью.

Дерек разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и идет назад в мастерскую. Эрика обойдется без маффинов. Альфы маффины не покупают.

***

На восемнадцатый день с тех пор, когда Стайлз не пришел (Дерек по-прежнему не считает), Дерек идет в кино. Делает он это потому, что в особняке Хейлов, который они восстанавливали, невыносимо пахнет краской. Ее запах раздражает настолько, что Дереку хочется сломать кому-нибудь из своих бет пару-тройку конечностей, поэтому эти самые беты, почуяв запах жареного, разбежались, кто куда. Оставался дядя Питер, но ломать ему кости было неинтересно, вот Дерек и идет в кино. Объясняет он сам себе это тем, что сидеть весь вечер в МакДаке слишком скучно, а тут хоть какое-то разнообразие.

Девушка на кассе смотрит на него странно, потому что он покупает только один билет, но Дерек успешно это игнорирует и выбирает место в первом ряду. Там можно будет выкатить ноги, да и раздражать чужие головы не будут. Дерек отдает билет работнику кинотеатра на входе и занимает свое место. Он даже не знает, что это будет за фильм, ему все равно. Главное, что в зале не пахнет краской.

Зато в зале пахнет Стайлзом. Дерек улавливает его запах, он смешан с карамелью и попкорном. Он достаточно слаб, и можно сделать вывод: или Стайлз здесь был недавно, или он здесь сейчас, но в другом конце зала. Например, в задних рядах, которые известны как места для поцелуев. Дерек тешит себя мыслью, что это первый вариант, потому Стайлз не станет целоваться в кинотеатре, и начинает смотреть фильм. Но происходящее на экране не увлекает Дерека, ему скучно, а возвращаться в пропахший краской дом не хочется. Тогда Дерек поднимается и идет в уборную.

В уборной тихо и безлюдно. В уборной снова пахнет Стайлзом, и Дереку уже начинает казаться, что ему этот запах мерещится везде. И это раздражает. Раздражает, что Стайлз повсюду, куда бы Дерек ни отправился. Он видит его везде, он слышит его везде, он чувствует его везде. Дерек недовольно кривится и становится к писсуару, тянется, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку. Именно в этот момент слышится щелчок и из кабинки выходит Стайлз. Дерек неосознанно поворачивает голову и смотрит, как тот проходит к рукомойнику.

\- Привет, Дерек, - говорит он, вполне вежливо и приветливо, будто они простые приятели, а потом наклоняется к умывальнику и принимается намыливать руки. Он чуть подается вперед, и Дереку открывается вид на его упругую задницу, обтянутую тканью брюк. Это зрелище настолько поразительно, что Дерек так и застывает. Все, что ему хочется – это подойти и сдернуть эти брюки с него, а потом взять этого вертлявого, неугомонного, вечно болтливого прямо здесь. Чтобы кричал и дергался, чтобы вертелся и насаживался сам. Но вместо этого Дерек спрашивает:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- А что делают в туалете? – усмехается Стайлз, вытирает свои блядские руки бумажным полотенцем и идет к выходу. Когда его руки стали «блядскими», Дерек тоже не задумывается. Он бросается вперед, опережая Стайлза - Дерек все-таки оборотень, и захлопывает дверь перед его носом, не дает выйти, нависает над ним.

\- Ты меня преследуешь? – он угрожающе сужает глаза. Но Стайлз не выглядит сколько-нибудь впечатленным его действиями. Совершенно.

\- Тебя преследует только твоя паранойя, Дерек, - отвечает он, а Дерек не может отвести взгляда от его губ. Рот у Стайлза красный, губы кажутся мягкими, а от вечной привычки Стайлза их облизывать, Дерека начинает вести. Его ноздри трепещут от густого запаха Стайлза, внимание сосредоточено на скачущем кроличьем сердцебиении. Он так давно не ощущал близости Стайлза, что сейчас его тянет к нему, словно магнитом. Опомниться не успевает – а уже впивается губами в этот рот, требовательно сминает его, врывается. Стайлз медленно выдыхает, на короткий миг приникает к Дереку всем телом доверчиво, и когда Дереку кажется, что Стайлз согласится на все, что угодно, отталкивает его от себя. Дерек непонимающе хлопает глазами, снова тянется за поцелуем, но Стайлз решительно качает головой.

\- Никакого секса без отношений, - говорит он, ухмыляясь. И взгляд у него такой шалый, что теперь регулярно будет являться в эротических фантазиях. Пока Дерек хлопает глазами, не понимая, о чем речь, маленький гаденыш ловко открывает дверь и выскальзывает из уборной.

***

На двадцать пятый день Дерек застает Стайлза и Эрику вместе. Они сидят в школьной библиотеке за одним столом, среди раскрытых учебников. Одной рукой Стайлз держит ручку, другой – приобнимает Эрику за талию. Она при этом сидит совершенно спокойно, явно наслаждается происходящим. Стайлз что-то мурлычет ей, делая пометки в тетрадке, Эрика слушает и кивает. Их головы наклонены над столом так, что если Стайлз повернется, он вполне может поцеловать ее.

Эта мысль не нравится Дереку. К тому же он некстати вспоминает, что до обращения Эрика была отчаянно влюблена в Стайлза, и, похоже, это еще не прошло.

\- И я долго буду тебя ждать на парковке? – спрашивает Дерек нетерпеливо. Он смотрит на этих двоих, скрестив руки на груди и насупив брови. Весь его вид говорит, что он сегодня не в настроении.

Эрика вздрагивает, подскакивает, едва не опрокинув стул, но Стайлз говорит: «Все в порядке, закончим после», и она как-то странно успокаивается. Дереку это не нравится тоже, но он оставляет свое недовольство при себе – бережет до следующей тренировки. Эрика торопливо собирает вещи и идет к своему Альфе. Стайлз смотрит ей вслед, взгляд его оценивающий. И еще по нему заметно, что видом Эрики сзади он откровенно наслаждается. Дерек сжимает челюсти, потому что ему кажется, что Стайлз представляет, в какой бы позе ее разложил.

\- Никаких больше опозданий, - почти рычит Дерек Эрике.

\- Но у меня со Стайлзом совместный проект! – пытается оправдаться та, а Дерек неожиданно замечает, что Стайлз усмехается. И едва сдерживается, чтобы не подойти, стащить его со стула, а потом разложить его на этом самом столе. Чтобы не забывал, как это – быть под ним. Чтобы прекратил смотреть на сторону. Но, конечно же, ничего такого Дерек не делает, а разворачивается и покидает библиотеку.

***

На двадцать седьмой день Дерек сам идет к Стайлзу, потому что ему надо, чтобы Стайлз разузнал кое-что о новом сорте аконита, который сводит с ума оборотней. Ничего такого, пока только слух, принесенный Питером, но Дерек убеждает себя, что они должны быть готовы к любой опасности. С этим заданием мог справиться и Питер, но у того достаточно других дел, а Стайлз, вместо того, чтобы таскаться по разным кафешкам и есть мороженое, ходить в кино и заниматься другими глупостями, пусть лучше поработает на благо стаи.

Дерек нюхает воздух и следует за шлейфом запаха Стайлза, чтобы найти его. Дело происходит в школе, занятия закончились, но Дерек знает, что Стайлз еще здесь – его синий джип, у которого вместо мотора набор погремушек, стоит на парковке. Запах приводит Дерека на поле для лакросса. Он сразу же замечает Стайлза.

Стайлз сидит на трибунах. Рядом с ним какие-то распечатки, которые треплет ветер. Сам он слегка наклонился назад и широко развел колени – Дерек знает, что Стайлзу нравится сидеть с раздвинутыми ногами, ему вообще нравится раздвигать ноги, если уж на то пошло. А между этими разведенными коленями стоит неизвестный Дереку парень. Он наклонился вперед, положил руку на шею Стайлза, а тот запрокинул голову, смотрит на него снизу вверх, и у него тот самый взгляд, каким он глядит, когда хочет, чтобы его выдрали. Это – последняя капля, Дерек рычит, в два прыжка оказывается на трибунах и отшвыривает незнакомого парня от Стайлза.

\- Чувак! – охает Стайлз, и во взгляде появляется злость. – Ты охренел?

\- Да, - рычит Дерек в ответ, хватает Стайлза за воротник и приподнимает. Когда их лица оказываются на одном уровне, а расстояние между ними – какой-то десяток сантиметров, Дерек продолжает. Он говорит со всей злостью, что накопилась за последние дни: - Тебе нужны отношения, гаденыш? Будут тебе отношения. Будет тебе и кино, и вино, и домино. Будут тебе печеньки моего собственного приготовления, и только попробуй не сожрать их все – я горло тебе перегрызу.

Дерек понятия не имеет, откуда в нем взялись эти слова. Он вообще ничего не собирался говорить, он собирался поговорить об аконите, но со Стайлзом ничего не идет так, как бы Дереку хотелось. Дерек говорит угрожающе, но Стайлз не боится. Его сердце все так же заполошно стучит, но страхом от него не пахнет. Вместо этого Стайлз только закатывает глаза, и Дерек думает, куда делся тот Стилински, который пил для храбрости, чтобы предложить ему встречаться. Этот Стилински не ведет себя, как трясущийся девственник. Такая мысль не нравится Дереку, от нее веет опасностью и страхом, что он может потерять Стайлза, потому что он уже не тот, каким был раньше.

\- Предлагаешь встречаться? – весело спрашивает Стайлз. Так говорят люди, которые пошли ва-банк.

Дерек все еще злится. Все эти люди вокруг Стайлза прикасаются к нему, получают его внимание и улыбки, а Стайлз раздает их с завидной щедростью, но обделяет при этом Дерека. Дерека бесят эти люди, потому что он жадный, он хочет все внимание Стайлза себе.

\- Да, - соглашается он.

\- И больше не будешь обращаться со мной, как мальчиком по вызову? – задает следующий вопрос Стайлз.

\- Да, - снова соглашается Дерек.

\- Тогда ладно, - Стайлз делает шаг вперед, прижимаясь всем телом. Он такой податливый, что Дереку просто сносит последние тормоза. Дерек целует Стайлза, наплевав на все, и думает при этом: пусть только попробует отстраниться – он закормит его мороженным до смерти. Шоколадным.

Но Стайлз не отстраняется, он льнет и отвечает. А его сердце стучит, как у перепуганного кролика.

***

На четырнадцатый день после того, как Дерек со Стайлзом начинают встречаться, они ночуют вместе. Стайлз в постели похож на спрута – он оплетает Дерека всеми конечностями так, что тот начинает сомневаться, а на самом деле ли у него только две руки и ноги. По ощущениям их не меньше дюжины. Спать со Стайлзом так же ужасно, как и находиться с ним в отношениях, но Дерек не жалуется, даже когда не может уснуть из-за него. Чтобы скоротать ночь, он тянется к своему телефону. Ему хочется стереть все предыдущие сообщения, которые он слал до того дня, как они стали встречаться. Дерек хочет забыть, как он раньше обращался со Стайлзом.

Заниматься его подготовкой во время секса оказалось неожиданно приятно, потому что тогда Стайлз превращался в один скулящий комок желания. И затыкать рот ему не стоит – стонет он так, что эти стоны отдаются звоном у Дерека в яйцах. И целовать его надо долго и со вкусом, потому что вид покрасневших и припухших от поцелуев губ невероятно заводит. А обездвиживать Стайлза все же иногда стоило, потому что порой он вертелся так, что норовил уползти от Дерека, зато сразу же блаженно застывал, когда раздраженный ерзаньем Дерек прикусывал его за загривок.

Дерек листает прошлые сообщения. За четырнадцать дней они написали друг другу тонны смс, и чтобы добраться до нужных, требуется время. И вот наконец-то светится то самое сообщение: «Сегодня в семь», - после которого Стайлз не пришел. Дерек удаляет его без сожаления и тут же натыкается взглядом на следующее. Оно пришло в тот же день от Стайлза, но осталось непрочитанным. Зато Дерек читает его сейчас.

_В эту игру могут играть двое, волчара._

Дерек его перечитывает еще раз и улыбается. Этот гаденыш все подстроил. Стайлз в это время ворочается под его боком и смешно причмокивает. Дерек не может с собой ничего поделать: проводит рукой по его голой спине, и Стайлз довольно мычит в ответ.

The end

20/04/13


End file.
